


Paradise

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Fluff, Italy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work has been stressful for Chuck. Finally unable to deal with it anymore, Rosey takes him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

The sound of the front door closing was exactly what she was listening for. Zipping up the suitcase in front of her, she pulled the second suitcase towards her and made sure she had all the things she needed. The bag seemed to contain exactly what she needed and wanted, so she zipped it closed and sat down on the bed. She had enough crap and clothes to fill the suitcase completely. She doubted she'd be getting dressed much, but it was always nice to be prepared. The last few weeks had been hellish for both her and Chuck, he'd worked so much she was almost sure he was a Zombie. When Chuck would get home from work, he'd eat and fall asleep not long after. There weren't enough fingers and toes to count the times she'd been worried about him. It was time to put an end to that. 

Rosey wasn't sure at first what to do to get him away from working. She'd tried damn near everything to get him away from working in any form, but most had been unsuccessful. He'd be distracted for a while, but then somehow work would pull him away. The last straw had been broken when Chuck had pulled away from kissing her, TO ANSWER THE PHONE. When it happened, she was almost tempted to send him to the moon with a single spacesuit and two hours of air. She wouldn't have, but the thought had crossed her mind. Deciding the best route to go, might have been to simply just GET AWAY from the normal life they had and go on an adventure. 

That's where things got a bit tense. The best way Rosey knew how to get away was to go on vacation, however she didn't want Chuck to know what she was doing. Her best and worst thought was talking to her Papa about the possibility of using a property he owned. With a great sigh of discomfort, her Papa told her about vacation home that he owned in Italy. It was an old vacation home and it needed some work, but it'd be ready by the time they were ready to go. All that was required of Rosey and Chuck was to take the sheets off the furniture. After receiving the key to the house, Rosey went ahead and filled the pantry and fridge with what they'd need while they were there. If they needed something else, she could summon it without worry. Now all she had to do was get Chuck to Italy and away from work. Two weeks of nothing, but sand and each other. It was a perfect way to spend a holiday. 

As she heard him walk up the stairs, she zipped the second suitcase up and smiled as he entered the bedroom. 

"Hey, baby!" Her smile widened. He rubbed a hand over his face, his smile finally starting to set in. 

"Rosey, I love you, but can I just take a nap? I don't know when you wanna cook dinner, but can we wait?" He asked as she came forward and wrapped his arms around her. 

Rosey grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer to her. "You can take a nap if you want, when he get where we're going." 

He tipped his head back and groaned, wondering where they were going. "What? Where?" 

Pushing him back a little, Rosey picked up the suitcases, handing one to him. "Well, I really hate the fact that you've been working so much. With all the stress you've been under, I know you need some rest. I've hardly seen you in the last few weeks and that upsets me. It's been driving me crazy honestly."

Chuck sighed, as a look of sadness crossed over his face. "Rosey, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to neglect you. You know I don't." He ran his fingers through her hair with his free hand. 

She gently pulled his hand from her hair and kissed the back of it gently. "It's alright. I have a plan. I've already called your work and cashed in your vacation time." 

Realization crossed Chuck's face. "No wonder Lynda said she wouldn't see me tomorrow." He kissed Rosey's forehead. "What did you do?" 

"You'll find out." Holding her suitcase tightly, she clasped Chuck's hand in hers. 

"Can you atleast tell me where we're going?" He righted the strap on the suitcase over his shoulder and gave her a look. 

She smirked. "Hold on, Cowboy. It's gunna be a smooth landin'!" 

\---------------------------

The house was beautiful and spacious, the floor plan was wide open and breezy. The design of the house was a genius cross between Victorian and Mediterranean, so it was a masterpiece all it's own. The house had a unique, but warm feel, even if it hadn't been occupied for sometime. Mostly done in rich colors, the house had mixes of white and black for accent. 

Setting down their things, the couple looked the house over. 

"This place is beautiful!" Chuck ran his hand over the sofa, after pulling off the covering. 

Rosey smiled as she watched him relax, even though they still had some work to do. He already looked at peace. This place would definitely be good for him. "Belongs to Papa, he's letting us use it for the two weeks we're gone. We gotta uncover some things and put our things away, but other then that, there's nothing to do, but be lazy."

They sat out to uncover the furniture they would be using and putting their things away. The beach the house sat on was extremely private and calm. The closest neighbor was miles away, at the very least. This unique house was nearly built into a large rock cliff, surrounded by beach and water. The estate reminded Chuck of something from a magazine, it was almost surreal they were there. He was in the process of pulling the last sheet off, one that covered a piano, when two hands gripped his hips and a kiss was placed against his neck. He smiled as he folded the sheet in his hands. 

"Ya know, by the time we have to leave, we aren't gunna want to leave. You realize that right?" Chuck said as turned and wrapped his arms around the love of his life. 

"Yeah that's true," came the soft reply. 

Chuck rubbed her back with his hands softly, thinking about all the things that they could do. "We all finished with chores?" He laid his head against hers. 

A nod was all he got in reply. 

"Then maybe we should get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow." 

Rosey smiled and pulled back. "Sounds like a plan." She planted a kiss on Chuck's mouth. "Sounds like a damn good plan."


End file.
